Gratitude
by SkyMaiden
Summary: And everyday the blond thanked god as she passed the surface that led to the light deep within his heart. Shu/Yuna


**A/N: okay so another Shuyin/Yuna fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy I'd be super rich if I did.**

* * *

><p>A blond-haired male laid down in bed with his arms wrapped securely around a pretty brown-haired female who was currently asleep. He gently moved her hair from out of her face. He couldn't help but smile down at her. Every day he spent with her made him truly feel like the luckiest man in the world.<p>

"I don't believe that I will ever deserve you."

He had not had a spotless, squeaky clean past and had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of. There were things he had still not forgiven himself for, but somehow this amazing woman in his arms had reached him. She reached in ways that no one had ever done before, not that anyone had ever really tried either. She treated him like a human being despite knowing all about his past. She had never once judged him. He could still remember the first words she had spoken to him. She literally walked over to him with her hand out and a bright smile on her face.

"_Hello my name is Yuna. What's yours?"_

He remembered stumbling over his name. He could barely talk straight the attractive brunette especially when he looked into her face. She had a pair of unique dual-colored eyes that he had never seen on anyone before. He knew he'd never forget those eyes.

"_We've been together almost ever since huh_?" he thought as he put his hand on to the side of her face. She flinched in her sleep slightly but didn't wake. He smiled.

"_You're usually the early riser."_

Normally he was the one that would sleep like the dead and had a hell of a time waking up. He stared at her while she slept.

"_How did I get so lucky?"_

He remembered how he had tried to get her to walk away but the harder he tired the harder she fought for them.

"_Why don't you just give up and let go already_?"

The brown-haired female shook her head.

"_Shuyin_," she began. "_No, we can't let people keep us apart when we want to be together. It's not fair to either of us and I don't care what people think."_

"_Yuna"_

"_Don't worry." She smiled. "I can be strong enough for the both of us. I won't give up." She promised._

She certainly hadn't given up either and now here they were, eventually everyone had come around to accept them together.

"_It's all thanks to you though. You are truly the strongest woman I've ever known."_

He then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The action caused her to wake up. Slowly a pair of bi-colored orbs opened and she focused her attention on to the handsome blond.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Well hello."

She leaned up to kiss him on the nose which she often did.

"Good morning."

He smiled with his hand on to her chin. "It's more like good afternoon my dear."

"W-What." She stuttered out and jumped up next to him. She'd never slept in so late.

"Is it really that late? I didn't snore or anything?"

He let out a laugh. "You don't snore." He told her. "You must have been exhausted you don't ever sleep this late."

She nodded. "I usually wake up before you." She let out a yawn. He blinked because she still seemed tired. She definitely should have had enough sleep by now.

"Yuna what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" she repeated. "Why would there be anything wrong?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little off lately."

She turned away from him for a second. "I'm fine." She told him then turned back around to kiss him on the lips lightly. "You aren't going to develop a panic disorder over me are you?" she teased with a smile.

He smiled back then kissed her hard on the mouth which she returned with the same amount of passion. She placed her arms around his shoulders and deepened their kiss. They eventually broke away for air at the same time.

"Are you okay though?" he asked again.

She nodded. "I'm fine doing worry so much about me okay."

He put his hands on to her waist and brought her closer to him.

"It's kind of hard not to show concern for the absolute best thing that ever happened to me."

She instantly turned red from his compliment. She truly loved this man and felt incredibly lucky to be with him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"No," he shook his head. "I'm the lucky one. I thank god for you every day Yuna."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did. You gave me a reason to continue to live. You are my reason."

She kissed him on the forehead. "I'm not that special. I just love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey let's go out. We'll go get showered and dressed and we'll go do something."

"I have a better idea. We stay in, get undressed, and not leave the room all day and night. That's if you can stand it."

She burned red right away from his suggestive comments. He could have quite the mind when he wanted. She put her hand to his messy blond locks.

"When I did get stuck with such a perverted husband?" she teased.

He laughed but started to kiss on her neck. "I'm only like this with you sweetheart. Or do you regret it now, knowing that you're stuck with me until death do us part." He was mostly joking but a part of him did wonder if eventually he'd lose her. She could wake up one day and realize the mistake she made. He would never feel as if he deserved her. She frowned at his choice of words.

"We'll be together much longer than that." She started. "I'll never regret you Shuyin. I love you remember." She flashed him the wedding ring on her finger. She wouldn't have married him if she didn't love him.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm always grateful you said yes."

"There wasn't any other choice. I'd say yes every time. Come on husband there is somewhere I'd like for us to go."

"You have plans?"

"Yes." She smiled. "You'll like it I promise."

"Okay." He agreed. "So I guess the whole staying in bed thing is a no go." he smiled sexily.

"Shuyin," she blushed red.

"Oh come on its not like we haven't done it before."

He sounded like such a horny teenager right now and it was really amusing. She hit him on the shoulder.

"Down boy there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. "I'm holding you to that."

But instead he just did as he wanted and showered. Before long they were both dressed and leaving their home. They walked side by side with Yuna reaching for his hand. It really was a beautiful day the weather couldn't have been any more perfect if she asked.

"It's so beautiful today."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes it is."

He felt her grab on to his hand on to his hand tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy to be with you. Come on lets go."

He watched almost helplessly as she dragged him along.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He decided to just trust her judgment for she clearly knew where she was going.

"_Yuna what are you planning_?" he wondered.

She led him out of the city and when they came to a mountain like hill with waves of endless flowers and green he right away realized where they were.

"Oh," he smiled. "You decided to bring us here."

"Yep," she nodded. "You couldn't forget this place now. Could you?"

"No I couldn't forget."

This particular spot held a lot of memories for the two of them. They shared their first kiss here and this was also where they first told one another that they loved each other.

"This is our place Shuyin. I had to bring you here it's important."

He blinked curiously. She sounded as if she had something big to say. It made him definitely think that something was going on.

"Yuna," he spoke with worry.

She had her back turned to him as she gazed out into the endless waves of green.

"Do you remember how hard it was for you to tell me that you loved me?"

He gave a nod. "I remember."

She turned back to him then grinned. "I was beginning to wonder if you even loved at all since it was so hard for you."

Shuyin immediately walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I do love you though. I love you more than anything in this entire world."

She smiled softly.

"Oh I know. I just understand how hard it was for you. You've been through so much so I get why it wasn't easy for you to open up to me."

There was a lot of truth there but there was also more to it. He just never saw himself as worthy of anyone especially when no one had ever really given him a chance due to his previous history.

"You were the first person to give me a chance Yuna. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"Some people are too closed minded for their own good. But they did come around and now they are all happy for us."

He nodded. "You've given me everything Yuna I just want to be able to make you as happy as you've made me. I don't know how I could ever really repay you."

She swallowed the nerves in her throat. She felt that now was the time to tell him. He needed to know. He felt her uneasiness.

"What's wrong? Talk to me okay."

She turned around then kissed him on the cheek. "You're wrong about not being able to repay me. Shuyin, you've given me so much. In fact you've given me something very special."

He blinked.

"You've given me something so important that no one else in the world can give me."

"Yuna," he whispered.

The bright smile never left her face as she reached for his hand and guided it towards her stomach. He stared at her and then back down to her stomach, blinking then looked back up at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Yuna are you…"

"Yep." She smiled then nodded. "I'm pregnant Shuyin. We made a child, you and me together."

It took a moment for him to fully process what she had just said, but then it hit him in full force.

"Hm," he smiled. "We're having a baby."

"Yes I know it's completely unplanned but it's wonderful. I wanted to tell you here at our place, you know. Shuyin…" she noticed he hadn't said anything yet. "What's wrong?"

She hoped that he wasn't upset by the news. They hadn't really discussed children in full detail but here they were. It was definitely real.

"Oh." She whispered. "You aren't upset are you?"

"What," her words immediately got him out of his daze. "Yuna, you continue to amaze me. You've given me so very much already and now you're giving me the absolute greatest gift in the world, a child." He spoke then rubbed her still flat abdomen. "_It's something I never thought I have."_

She noticed the tears in his eyes. "Oh, honey." She wiped away his tears. "Please don't cry okay."

He just wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you. I just hope that I can do this."

"You'll be fine. We're in this together and you love me right?"

"Absolutely I love you more than anything in this entire world."

"Then all you have to do is love the baby in the same way and everything is going to be okay. I know it will be."

He turned his attention back on to her still-flat stomach; just knowing that something was indeed there was enough to make his heart swell. The proof of their love was currently residing in her. He knew there would be a lot of responsibility and hard work but it would no doubt be worth it.

"_I'm finally going to have a family."_ He thought. "How far along are you? You're so small. It can't be very long."

She laughed. "I'm small for now, wait until I show and you get tired of me." She joked.

"That will never happen." He right away shook his head. "You'll be absolutely beautiful pregnant I know it. You're going to be an amazing mother."

She turned red at his flattering words. "Thank you. I'm going to do my best. I'm only a little over a month."

"Ah," he nodded. "We have a lot of time to prepare."

She took his hand within hers and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll do it together."

"Yes." He confirmed then held him close placing her lips to his forehead.

"We're doing this together."

All Shuyin could do was hold her and thank god once again to have this amazing woman in his life. A person he wasn't sure that he would ever deserve but was grateful for.


End file.
